Indiana Showron
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Eriol pays the price after stealing the Ark, while Sakura and Li learn of their love. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptors and Indiana Jones. Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP and Indiana Jones belongs to Paramount Pictures

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Rating:** T, for who knows what the Ark is going to do!

**Indiana Showron**

'I don't know how you got me into this mess, but you're going to regret it soon after,' said Sakura.

'Now, come on. You wanted to come, surely you didn't expect this,' said Li

'How can I? I thought it was all punches and guns, not supernatural stuff… and don't call me Shirley!'

Li sighed as he struggled to untie the rope that he and Sakura were tied to. They were on an island where Eriol had finally found the lost Ark of the Covenant. Li had been after the Ark since he heard about it. Of course, Sakura wanted to come, in case she needed any help (which she did when she whacked one of Eriol's guys with a frying pan), but she didn't expect the Ark to be all supernatural. At least not yet.

Eriol thought that the Ark's power would make him the most powerful Cardcaptor of all, so he sought after it and now he was ready to unleash it. As he lifted the lid of the Ark, he placed his hand to see what was inside. He was shocked to find only sand! Sakura giggled a little bit, while Li smiled. But not for long. They could hear weird noises coming from the Ark, while Eriol looked to see smoke coming from it. Li suddenly realized what was going to happen.

'Don't look at it, Sakura. Close your eyes. Don't look at it, no matter what happens.' As she did, Li shut his eyes.

Then, ghosts came out and started flying all over the Ark. They flew past Sakura and Li, but with their eyes shut, the ghosts didn't bother them. One of the ghosts came towards Eriol, confused at what was going on. But then, the ghost's face turned into that of a skeleton. He screamed.

'Li? What's going on?'

'Don't look, Sakura! Keep your eyes shut!!!'

All of a sudden, a fire came out. Eriol realized what was happening. Before he could react, the fire grew bigger, its power proving too much for Eriol. He melted in a pile of goo faster than anyone could think of. The fire then grew all over the island, again going past Sakura and Li, then up in the air (carrying the lid with it), then finally back into the Ark, where the lid slammed shut. The last of the Ark was then silenced.

Li opened his eyes and realized that they were untied. The fire burned the ropes off. He turned to Sakura, who still had her eyes closed.

'Sakura?' She opened her eyes to see chocolate brown eyes looking back at her. She smiled, then hugged him, as he hugged back. They then separated to see only the Ark remaining. Eriol had paid the price.

Later, they were back home, where they were at the bridge, which brought back a lot of memories. Except, they needed one more memory here. Something they wouldn't forget.

'Sakura, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble during our adventure. I mean, I know that you wanted to come and all, but with all the fighting and the Ark searching and you not doing much help, I thought that you…'

Sakura places her finger on his lips to silence him.

'You don't need to apologize. I'm happy just how I am. I already have you.'

She then took Li's hat off and, placing it over their faces, kissed him right on the lips. Li felt a streak of red run across his face. But he didn't care. Sakura then placed his hat back on his head as they parted. Li's cheeks were red, while Sakura blushed a bright pink.

'You know, you're right. You have me, just like I have you, and if there's anything I could ever want you for, it's for your love.' Sakura then turned red.

'Well, you are my hero.'

'Yeah. I'll see you soon… Marian Ravenwood.' And with that, he cracked his whip onto a branch and flew across to the other side of the bridge. He looked at Sakura again, smiling, and ran off.

Sakura, still blushing, smiled. 'At least he's right about one thing… I have my hero. My own hero named… Indiana Jones.


End file.
